


I Would Come For You

by Venom_scout



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Do Not Copy On Other Sites, Don't copy on another site, F/M, I can't say everything is gonna make sense, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Memory Loss, Memory loss temporary or permanent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has a Brother, Stilinski Twins, haven't decided yet, so just deal with it, stiles and thomas are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venom_scout/pseuds/Venom_scout
Summary: "But Stiles you know this has got nothing to do with supernatural right? This has got nothing to do with us." Issac implied from the couch."Yeah I know. I know this has nothing to do with the supernatural or you" Stiles sat on a chair with a thud, his fingers slightly shaking. "But I think this has something to do with me." His voice coming out low and at the hint of panic in his words, everyone scattered around the room sat upright almost immediately. He looked up to meet Scott's confused eyes."I think they have my brother."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in wattpad. I decided to share this here too.  
> This is a Teen wolf x Maze runner crossover.  
> Please do read if you want the story to make any sense.  
> Those of you who have read maze runner and watched the movie should know how confusing it was since the plot of the movie was different from the book.  
> Just please understand that it was a lot more confusing to me to get these two worlds into one.  
> I have combined some facts from the book and the movie.  
> The story is taking place during the death cure movie time and after the season 4 of teen wolf.  
> For those who haven't read the maze runner series it's fine, not a lot from the book is taken.  
> If you have watched death cure this is gonna be a lot easier for you to understand.  
> It was a nightmare for me to get these two worlds into one. It was an idea I had for a long time.  
> There might be some changes later on if it doesn't fit the story plot.  
> Those who have read the book knows about the sunflare. There's no sunflare in this plot.  
> The Flare started wildly at the inner mexican region. (I don't really know where, don't ask me)  
> The virus slowly spread to other countries but an antidote was found.  
> By that time most of the people in the first infected places had gone past Gone.  
> (If you have read the book you know what Gone means. It's like the stage of Flare where the infected have already lost all their humanity and gone out of their mind.)  
> So it was considered dangerous to approach these places. The government tried curing as many as possible but the rest were left to be and the infected regions was uninhabited and people were forbade from these places.  
> I'll explain the activities of wicked through the story if possible.  
> Just know that they did wanted to find a cure which was almost impossible to find.  
> Things might not make much sense at someplace. I'll try to clear up that.  
> Even I'm not sure why some things happen.  
> Please know that this was hard for me.  
> And try to enjoy it.  
> I hope you enjoy and most importantly I hope you won't get confused.

It's been almost 3 years since his brother was lost. He is 17 now, who should be enjoying his summer holidays before his senior year of high school like any other teenager.

On top of worrying about his brother, worrying about the supernatural world also became a routine of his daily life.

The moment he learnt his best friend was bitten by a wolf he knew his life was never gonna be normal again. And it wasn't.

Not only was he now surrounded by werewolves, a werecoyote, a banshee and a kitsune, he himself somehow got tangled with the supernatural by possessing something called Spark according to their mysterious veterinarian Dr. Deanton.

He had spent days and nights with Deanton trying to develop his powers to something useful for him and his friends. Deanton was very impressed and had appreciated him for being almost as efficient as a warlock.

He had been caught up with the training, dealing with supernatural creature of the week, that he had forgotten his brother and now as he stood in front of his brother's door he felt ashamed.

His dad had searched far and wide across the country taking advantage of all his vested power. Still they couldn't find him.

He had, after getting involved with the supernatural, checked if his brother's missing had anything to do with it.

He had bothered Derek with it for a long time and still was unsuccessful.

But he was able to come up with a list of teenagers who went missing around the same time. But that was it. Nothing afterwards. It was like they vanished into thin air.

But he believed, and so did his dad, that he was still alive and wouldn't be convinced otherwise unless they saw him dead with their own eyes.

He entered the room and looked around once again reminded of the older memories.

Scott and they were the trio. They used to get into all sorts of trouble together. Well in truth, the twins got into trouble and they dragged Scott with them.

When his brother went missing, he felt worse than losing his mother. Like a part of him was gone. His brother had always been the stronger one. Even though he used to harass him for being the older one by 3 minutes, he still stood up for his brother.

Though they looked the same they were different. While Stiles was the stumbling, weak and the one without a brain to mouth filter, Alek was stronger, more confident and less talkative. Just less talkative than his brother, not the all quiet type.

When he was gone, it was like losing a pillar which held up his family. His brother was the one holding him and their dad up when their mother died. So Stiles decided to be strong. 

For his dad.

For his brother.

"Hey buddy!" Scott called as he leaned against the door frame. Stiles looked up from the photo he realised he was holding and staring at.

He gave his friend a weak smile before placing the picture frame back on the table.

"Hey Scott." He walked back outside the room and closed the door behind him. "Why are you here?" He asked confused.

"Did you forget about the pack meeting? We need to be there in 15 minutes"

"Oh yeah! I... I'll just grab my keys." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. Scott gave him a knowing squeeze on his shoulder and left.

"You are late. Again." Derek announced as soon as the two entered the loft.

Scott was gonna apologize hoping Derek would not push the matter further since Stiles was feeling down. But Stiles beat him to it.

"Just calm down, mighty Alpha! It's just a few minutes. We don't have any important situation at hand, do we? Just chill." Stiles grinned as he settled down next to Lydia on the couch.  
(Derek is still an Alpha, FYI)

Stiles believed he had shown enough weakness, so he acted like everything was perfectly fine infront of everyone.

But Derek knew better. Even though the other werewolves in the room didn't care enough to smell it, he could feel the sadness rolling off the human. And the worried expression on Scott confirmed that Stiles was not fine.

But he didn't push on the matter and settled down to start with the meeting. The two Alphas checked on the patrolling duty and asked the usual questions about if they found anything out of place.

Lydia was on her phone doing god knows what, while Stiles was spacing out.  
(Here starts the part where is begins to make less sense to even me)

"Hey Stiles, look!" Lydia poked him and made him look at her phone. "It's some kind of article on WCKD. That's weird don't you think? I thought WCKD came to an end. It says something about WCKD doing some experiments or tests"

"What's weird about WCKD doing tests. Isn't that what they do?" Stiles asked.

"WCKD was formed to find a cure against the Flare. The antidote was discovered, though not by them, their job was done. There was not supposed to be anymore WCKD. And these tests they are conducting 'using the government as a cover'" she read from the article. "I don't think it's legal. I think that's what this is trying to say. And it says 'Rather than doing any good, WCKD is gonna bring a much bigger disaster to human race'".

"This things can't be true, can it? People can just make up anything".

"Maybe. But why would someone bring this up now after 3 years, for no reason." Lydia looked up at him with curious eyes.

"I don't know". Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. Lydia looked back at the screen.

"What the?" She was surprised. "It's gone. They took down the page."

"It must have been wrong information?" Stiles was curious too.

"Maybe. But nobody could have taken down that so fast. It's been minutes. And why would they? They could have given some kind of explanation saying it's false information."

"Why are you so obsessed with this?"

"Cause this is not normal. Since the start of Flare I have always looked into WCKD. But it was so secretive. And right after the cure was found they just vanished. No explanation. Nothing. Nothing about their base or head or anything".

"You know this has nothing to do with supernatural, don't you?"

"Maybe it has nothing to do with supernatural, but it's gotta do with something. You know how much of a curious person I am and I know you are interested in this too."

"So what do you wanna do?" Stiles asked already reaching for his laptop bag.

"Some digging up". Lydia showed a smug smile, which he returned with a grin.


	2. 2

"You can do hacking?" Lydia asked shocked. The other pack members sat there watching TV. Derek and Scott interrupted them in curiousity at some point but left them alone.

"Of course. What do you think I've been doing with Danny all those time?" He asked as he typed away.

"Well I don't know.. maybe him giving you some tips on how to make it obvious that you are gay?" Lydia smirked.

"Lydia" the warning clear in his voice. " I don't think there's anyone left in this town for you to reveal this to."

"Excuse me. You are the one who is so obvious. I didn't do anything...." Upon receiving a glare from her friend "..other than maybe trying to set you up with someone." She admitted pouting.

"Yeah! And that turned out so fucking wonderful." He spat sarcastically and turned his glance back on the screen. "And just for the record. I'm bisexual okay?"

"The gay % is still dominating. Don't you dare deny it."

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. The loading was taking some time.

"But don't worry. The person that should be interested by this fact is still oblivious. How dumb can he be?" She shot a disappointed look in Derek's direction.

"He's not interested in me okay? Just shut up and let me focus." Stiles mumbled angrily.

"There's nothing much in here. It doesn't show anything of its recent activities. Just about some rumours of the base to be in New Mexico or even souther to it. That was during the outbreak of the pandemic. Don't know if it's still there. And there are many conspiracy theories connecting the Flare to WCKD". Stiles looked up at Lydia confused.

She was totally lost in reading the files. "There are some saying Flare was used as a bioweapon. But the claims are unsubstantiated. Also some saying the government is covering up for the activities of WCKD." Lydia read.

"Forming WCKD was a decision of the government, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah. But if it's still standing that cannot be with the government's consent."

"But if it's still standing, their activities cannot be covered up for this long without the government's knowledge." Stiles pointed out.

"So you are saying this could be government's scheme of some sort?" Lydia asked.

"Not really. But some part of the government do have had to do something with this."

"Are these source reliable?" She asked once again focusing on the screen.

"I hacked into the files of National Microbiology lab. Couldn't really find much. But some of these are from the US department of Health and Human Services and Health Directors Associated. I have to say. These are reliable." Stiles said scrolling through more files.

But then Lydia stopped him by holding his hand and replacing it with her own.

"These are something about them during the Flare." She murmured as she kept looking. "There was some kind of conflict among the heads about their way of conducting experiments on 'subjects'. Whatever subjects mean. The tests being conducted in different levels. Something about throwing variables at subjects for analysing their responses."

"Subjects, Variables. What the hell are these things?" He wondered.

"I don't know." She mumbled. "But I have a very bad feeling about this." And looked up at him.

"What do you mean bad feeling? Like something terrible has happened?"

She shook her head slowly. "Something terrible is happening. People are dying."

"I don't really understand anything Stiles. These are some reports on human brain? How they work. Is that it? Why are you showing us this? This has got something to do with WCKD?" Malia asked confused still going through the pages Stiles got printed.

"This has got to do everything with WCKD!" His voice rose higher than he expected. He had spent the whole night in his room looking for anything he can get on WCKD. "They did these experiments on humans to find a cure for the Flare."

"Stiles! The Flare is over. They had conducted these experiments to find a cure and I'm sure that must have been approved by rightful authorities." Derek reasoned. He was really confused since Stiles has entered the room. He reeked of nerves and anxiety.

"Maybe. But these kind of tests they do they they're not legal. They can't do experiments on humans. But let it see it this way, they wanted to find a cure badly. But the Flare is over. And WCKD is functioning." Lydia added from beside Stiles.

"Just after things started going back to normal, people started disappearing left and right. Teenagers. Children." Stiles voice wavered in panic.

"But Stiles you know this has got nothing to do with supernatural right? This has got nothing to do with us." Issac implied from the couch.

"Yeah I know. I know this has nothing to do with the supernatural or you" Stiles sat on a chair with a thud, his fingers slightly shaking. "But I think this has something to do with me." His voice coming out low and at the hint of panic in his words, everyone scattered around the room sat upright almost immediately. He looked up to meet Scott's confused eyes.

"I think they have my brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ask me why certain things happen like this, please know that I needed to make a story plot that made sense. This is what I could come up with.
> 
> The story is mostly based on the movie "The Death Cure".
> 
> And it's going to be same except for my additions.
> 
> I don't own the whole story plot, since most of it is from the movie.  
> Credits to rightful owners.


	3. 3

"Hey Brenda!" He almost shouted into the walkie. "You've got company."

He watched as the Berg opened fire at the truck, fortunately missing it by inches. His heart hammered loudly in his chest. The truck avoided getting blown up and was already moving away from the train.

"Thomas! You're on your own. Don't die." She warned, which on hearing his lips almost twitched in a smile.

"Good luck" he called back, stuffing the thing back. "We gotta move. Come on" he informed Vince and they continued ascending the railing.

The wind roared through his ears as he moved as fast as he could across the roof of the carriages.

He could see the black uniformed WCKD soldiers already coming closer.  
As Vince got to his work, he raised the handgun held firmly in his hands, shooting at the sight of the soldiers.

"Vince?" He called, risking a glance back at his companion and turned to see the still advancing guards.

"We're set! Cover your ass!" shouted Vince.

They got the door of the carriage open and he rushed in.

"Aris! Hey you guys okay?" He asked the beaten up looking boy and Sonya who answered on quick nods.

He looked back up at the others, some looking scared, some confused.

As he walked down the aisle he reassured some that they were safe but his eyes still searched for a certain teenager. His gaze smoothed past the unfamiliar faces, finally coming to an end.

He turned back to look at his friend, the panic in Newt's eyes reflecting in his own. "He's not here".

"All I know is they kept talking about a city." Aris said disoriented. The others sharing the same look.

"I didn't think there were any cities left." Harriet responded confused of her friend's words.

"I don't think there are any. Not still that's standing anyway." replied Brenda.

"Okay. Wait, what about Minho? Why wasn't he on the train?" Thomas asked at last, the question he was dying to let out.

Aris and Sonya shared a look before Aris replied. "I'm sorry Thomas.   
He was."

"There , that's it." He pointed at the point on map. "It's a few hundred miles. Based on the railways, everything that Aris told us, that's gotta be where they're headed."  
He said firmly gazing at the faces across the room. "We take everyone who can fight. Follow the roads where we can. We can make it back within a week.

"A week?" Vince asked narrowing his eyes. "It took us six months to get here. We've got over a hundred kids here now. We can't just hangout here forever. After what we just pulled, you want to wander off into some random point on the map?" He sneered. "You don't even know what's there."

"I do." Jorge cut in. Everyone's head turned towards the man leaning against the door frame. He slowly approached the table. "It's been a few years but I've been there. The last city. That's what WCKD call it. It was their whole base of operation. If that place is still standing, that's the last place you wanna go, hermano. That's the lion's den."

"It's nothing we haven't done before." Thomas reasoned.

"Yeah with months of planning. Reliable information. The element of surprise none of which we have now." Vince interrupted.

"Vince! I've thought through this-"

"Hey, the last time we went off half cocked, I lost everything." He almost shouted. "You remember that?" He then looked at Thomas sympathetic. "Look I know it's Minho, alright? But you can't ask me to put those kids on the line for one man. I won't do it."

He zipped up his bag and turned back to look at their safe hay for a last time.

"Where do you think you are going then?" He could recognise that voice with the heavy accent anywhere. The sudden voice in the quiet night made him stop on his feet. Newt turned on a lamp.

"Newt!" He sighed in defeat.

"Don't be a twat about it." Newt said, grabbing his bag from his hands. "I'm already in. Come on".

"No." He disagreed. "No. Not this time." He couldn't risk losing Newt. Though he didn't say it out loud. Closing the door of the wrecked looking jeep, Newt turned to look at him with his eyebrows raised, but he didn't stop. "Look. Even if we find Minho, there's no guarantee we can make it back from this."

Newt responded with a nod. "Well then you need all help you can get then , won't you?" He asked, turning to pull open the door of the driver's seat, revealing Frypan, then leaned back against the car with a smug look.

Thomas exhaled with a chuckle and shook his head.

"Well we started this together." Newt stated. "May as well end it that way too."

"Okay". He nodded slowly. "Let's go get him back." Thomas uttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't wanted to write down the whole movie, so it's just bits and pieces.
> 
> Things are not happening at the same time. (like for Stiles and Thomas).
> 
> I'm not going to give the time gap because it would makes things more confusing


	4. 4

Frypan fired the rifle away till it was out of bullets.

"I'm out" he yelled , eyeing the Cranks that were surrounding them from both sides.

"Shit!" Thomas cursed. They were inside the tunnel, both sides now blocked by fully Gone Cranks. Their truck crashed thus on foot. They was nothing more to say than they were dead. Even that felt like an understatement.

Out of nowhere, a roaring of a truck echoed through the tunnels and in came a jeep, flaring the headlights, knocking away any Cranks stood in its path.

"Hey! Get in" Brenda shouted, already pulling out a handgun and shooting back and front at the Cranks. The three scrambled on the back of the truck.

"I'm impressed!" Jorge asserted, from behind the wheel."You guys almost lasted a whole day."

Brenda turned back to give them a look of disapproval and disappointment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to bring you guys into this." Thomas apologized, which on hearing Brenda shared a look with Jorge.

"I think what he is trying to say is" Frypan interrupted him from behind. "Thanks for saving us". And Thomas almost smiled.

"You're welcome". She stated with a smile and turned around.

"Hey don't get your hopes up." Jorge told them, "that checkpoint back there? That was the city's last defense. If that was overrun, chances are the city is too."

"Yeah, unless they figured out some other way to keep the Cranks out." Newt exclaimed at the sight of the city and Jorge suddenly halted the car to a stop.

"You really think he's in there?" Newt asked from beside him.

"I guess we'll find out". He replied.

"You know she's gonna be there too." Thomas turned at his words, to meet his hurt gaze.

He stuffed the first things he could get his hands on into a bag. Some clothes, his wallet.

"Where do you think you are going?" The voice made him jump and he turned to look at the werewolf.

"I'm going for my brother Derek. What did you think I was gonna do? Sit around here pretending everything was the same? After 3 years. 3 years! I have got some lead. I'm not gonna let this go." He said opening his closest finding the handgun his dad has got him after knowing his son running in the supernatural world. Of course legally.

"We know Stiles." Derek grabbed him by his non tattooed wrist stopping him from keeping the gun in his bag. "And of course none of us expect you to do that. But you can't just go wandering of to places hoping to find him. We need a plan Stiles."

"This has got nothing to do with you guys. I'm not dragging you into this." He said his eyes fixed on the latter's.

"We dragged you into our world. You have been through all of this with us. After all this do you think any of us are gonna leave you for your own?"

He couldn't answer. His firm gaze softened and he looked away.

"We are all on this together Stiles. And they all are now out there getting ready. But we need a plan. We always need a plan."

"What are you gonna tell your dad?" Scott asked. The 8 of them was once again back in the loft the early morning.

"I don't know. Haven't decided yet.... Road trip sounds good?" Stiles guessed a bit worried.

"You think he's gonna believe that? I think he's gonna handcuff you to a table again before you can even take a step." Malia uttered rolling her eyes.

"I know, that's why I'll just call him after we leave at least the state." Even though he got a lot of disapproving look he shrugged it off.

"We don't really know where we are going, do we? Like are you sure this is in New Mexico? That is a big problem, but if it is more into Mexico then we are done. Don't you know that?" Kira asked. There were still rumors about fully Gone Cranks on the insides of Mexico. The place was a disaster and it has become uninhabited.

"Yeah. About that. There's something Deanton once tried to teach me. A thing with mountain ash. It hadn't worked, but we could try." He said pulling out a map and his pouch of mountain ash.

"Okay...! What are you gonna do with that?" Liam asked confused. Stiles didn't answer. He grabbed a handful of the ash and took a deep breath.

He could feel the warmth that spread over his runes that covered almost the whole left side of his upper body and arm.

He held it over the middle of the map and concentrated. Believe. Believe. He chanted inside his head. He released the ash and slowly opened his eyes. The ash was just across the whole map indefinitely.

He sighed in defeat. "Hey. Look just try again. Once more." Lydia encouraged and extended the pouch towards him. He gave her grateful smile.

He cleared the map of the ash and laid it down again. He had to find his brother. He had to do it. It's their last hope. He had to make it work. Believe. I believe I can do it.

He opened his eyes more hesitantly after releasing the mountain ash. It still lay on the map unevenly. He turned away and messed up his hair angrily.

"Wait Stiles. Look". Lydia stopped him.

He turned back eagerly, to find the ash rearranging themselves as a perfect ring around a point on the map.

"It worked." He whispered and looked up at others, who looked panicked.

"And we are doomed." Kira whispered back. The ring was around some place in the deserts of Mexico which is unfortunately gonna be surrounded by Cranks and more Cranks.

"I need to get to my room to get all these runes activated." He pointed at the side of his neck. His runes almost looking like tattoos ran from his side of neck down his left side of body till his waist and his whole left arm till the wrist. The runes was from which he attained energy for the harder spells and magic.

"And I'm getting us a lot of packed food and water." Lydia announced leaving the loft after grabbing her purse.

"Issac and I are gonna go to Argent. He has agreed to help with things." Scott informed getting ready to leave with Issac.

"I'll take care of the vehicles" Derek volunteered.

"What about me?" Liam asked.

"You help Kira and Malia with getting some emergency things for everyone. Like a pair of shirt or something and all. Try to be back in half an hour." He gave the instruction and turned to gave them a nod before walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea for the mountain ash thing is from some fan art or web series of some sort. I don't own it. Credits to rightful owner.


	5. 5

"Liam! Put the damn thing down. We are right behind you. You don't need to update me on everything in every 10 minutes." Stiles said into the walkie talkie. Derek was driving with Malia and Kira in the back with him.

"But Stiles. I've always wanted to do this. This thing is cool. And Roger that! I'll update you in every 20 minutes from now." Liam replied making Stiles chuckle.

Chris had given them some of these handheld transceiver which sure will come in handy. And of course some weapons.

Scott was kind of hesitant about the killing part until Stiles said.  
"Scott these people are not really human anymore. We can maybe cure one or two but that isn't gonna change anything. There are hundreds and hundreds of them in there. If we don't want one of our limbs to get eaten by them, we've got to do it. And whoever is behind all this, I'm sure you got that they are not saints. Okay? I'm not gonna force you to do anything. But you are not stopping me from using one of those if it's necessary."

"Did you talk with Melissa? What did she say about the virus?" Derek asked after some moment of silence.

"If the virus had infected the body since a long time, we can't really hope for the antidote to work. But if the person is not really Gone you know, there is chance, but even she is not aware of the level upgradation of these viruses after this long time. I'm hoping the ones getting run with tests are not infected."

"What about the precaution you and Lydia will be needing?" Kira asked from behind.

"Well we had already taken the antidote. She gave us something which might improve our immunity level and all that."

"Well did you bring these antidote or what? I don't want to knock you out if you go crazy and then bring you all the way back." Malia stated which made Stiles grin.

"Yeah! She did Malia. And don't worry I'm pretty sure she got some drugs too if you wanna knock us out."

"Hey Dad!"

"Stiles? What's wrong, I didn't see you this morning. Everything okay?" The sheriff sounded concerned.

"Yep. Of course everything's fine. Really fine. We all just decided that it would be cool to go on a road trip you know? It was a quick decision. Didn't get to say anything to you. We had to hurry, you see?" He talked into his phone with a frown. His friends gave him a look of disapproval.

"......... Really Stiles?" His dad asked after a long moment of silence. "I thought we were over this lying phase. What is happening?"

He sighed deeply before answering. "I can't tell you dad." Before his dad could cut him off he continued. "There's something we need to do. It'll be better if you stayed home."

"Stiles if this is another one of your trip trying to get yourself killed, I want you to come home right now-"

"No I can't-"

"We can discuss whatever it is and you can then take someone more responsible and mature with you. Like me. You know I would come with you."

"I know dad. But this is something we have to do. I have to do. And we have Derek. Don't worry, he's becoming a lot more mature." Stiles grinned at glaring Alpha beside him.

"Derek is just 22. I meant someone else like Argent or maybe I don't know even Peter Hale would have been good."

(I'm making Derek 22 in this. I don't want a big age difference between them.)

"Did you say Peter Hale. I'm not hearing things right?" He snorted.

"It didn't sound so terrible inside my head." The sheriff chuckled. "But please come back. I don't want to hear a news that you ended up being dead from any of your friends."

"I'm not dying okay?" He didn't felt so sure about that. "I hope I don't.....I have to make sure you eat healthy. Of course I can't die." He chuckled dryly.

"I am seeing you in a 5 days. That's all you get. And if I don't I'm following you to wherever this hellhole you guys are going. Do you hear me young man?"

"Yes sir. Crystal clear." He smiled sadly. "...... I love you Dad" he whispered.

"Love you too son"

Stiles had managed to get past a couple of checkpoints making the car invisible. But they knew the major problem was yet to come. The border line. No one was allowed in there except maybe authorized government officials. 

They stopped the cars almost a mile away from their sight to take a look.  
There were high raised platforms at intervals along the tall wall with fences. And of course they had guns. But that was for Cranks if any of them ever happen to cross it, which was really rare. But it was not sure they wouldn't shoot at them who are now trespassing.

"Ok! Now how do we get past that?" Scott asked through the walkie.

He shared a look with Derek. "I think it's time for another truck."

He was now out of the car. He focused hard. He had done this for a few times and it was getting easier. He couldn't really estimate the distance from this side of the barrier. So he just hoped everything would go right and put an invisibility spell on their trucks, just in case.

He stood outside the car by the driver's seat as the portal opened. "Just...take it slow okay? As slow as this thing can go. I haven't really portaled a whole car full of people." He told Derek.

Derek gave him a nod and started the car. He went over to Scott to tell him the same and then waited aside still concentrating.

The two cars vanished and he stepped through the portal just behind them.

It had worked. They just got a little sight of the walls and he knew they were now safely over the other side.

"That worked." He exclaimed happily as he got back into the car.

"Yeah! But that was not pleasant. At all." Malia responded frowning.

"I'll work on it." He grinned at her still though.

"After we arrive at this place, if there's gonna be one, how are we gonna find him?" Issac asked through the walkie. The sun was rising and now Stiles was the one behind the wheel letting Derek rest. "We haven't really talked about that".

"First, let's see what this place is. If there are really some kind of labs and things we are gonna get someone to tell us everything that know about what's happening." Stiles replied eyeing the device in Derek's hand. "Then we find him and get out without anyone noticing or bring down the whole damn building if we have to, to escape."

"If what you say is right, then there would be more kids, isn't there?" Liam intrigued.

"We can't possibly save them all can we?" Malia spoke into her own walkie talkie.

"Maybe not. But if we can get some kind of proof or anything at all of their doing, we can go back and bring in some legal forces." Lydia suggested.

"Yeah, we can. Let's hope everything doesn't go to hell." Derek replied and looked up to meet Stiles's gaze, who gave him a thankful smile.

Stiles saw the reading as they drove past it. 'MANDATORY INFECTION CHECK. 2 MILES AHEAD'. He grabbed the walkie talkie and spoke. "Hey guys? It's starting."

He slowed down at the sight of the tunnel opening. He saw Derek stiffen and his own skin was feeling tingly.

Seeing them stop Issac too pulled the car to a stop, all of them getting out of the cars.

"This is bad". Derek muttered nervously.

"Why? What do you smell?" Stiles asked glancing at others who too are visibly tense.

"Death. It smells like death in there." Scott replied stepping next to Stiles

"Like something is rotting". Malia added.

"And I can here heartbeats." Derek spoke. "A lot of them".

"Issac!" Stiles spoke into the walkie. "Go slow okay? Let's see if we can get past this without causing the hell to break out."

"Okay! Slow." Issac responded, them going in front of Stiles and their car.

"I smelled something." Malia interrupted suddenly, rolling the windows down.

"No. Malia! Close the windows." Stiles hissed at her, risking a glance back at her. The tunnel was really dark and it was still hard to see still in the headlights.

"I smell humans Stiles". She announced causing Stiles to look back at her.

"What do you mean humans? Like are there normal people in here?" He asked anxiously.

"No. It's old. It's been sometime, almost a day." Derek said concentrating.

"Guys! Something is moving up there in front." Liam called through the walkie.

"Keep going. Don't stop." Stiles instructed, increasing the speed slightly.


	6. 6

"Stiles we are surrounded." Kira's voice trembled. She glanced back and she could make out things moving in the dark.

"Guys!" Lydia shouted into the device. "It's coming right at us".

"Don't stop. Keep moving." Derek shouted back. The Crank jumped on Issac's car landing on its roof.

"We can't get the thing off." Scott yelled.

"Try." Derek told him.

But they could see, the Crank stayed fixed over their roof, now moving sideways banging on the window. And they heard Lydia scream.

The thing continued banging and then a gunshot echoed through the tunnel.  
The Crank was in the next moment on the ground.

Some Cranks ran into the moving car, but Stiles didn't stop he kept driving faster.

"Stiles!" Isaac called. "We can't go further. The way looks blocked by many cars and junk."

"Keep going don't stop." Stiles called back. And Derek gave him a really confused look.

"What the hell do you mean keep going? We're gonna crash." Issac sounded totally panicked. "Don't forget we have Lydia. And you too are gonna-" but then he stopped. That's when he saw the glowing ring forming in front of the obstacle. A portal. And he took a breath and yelled. "Hold on". And in went the car through the portal.

Stiles was relieved to see the portal had worked and he passed through it too. He didn't really have any idea where the portal was gonna open to. He had wanted to get out of the tunnel, and hopefully at the other side.

The car jostled as it passed the portal and was on the road again at the other end of the tunnel. He looked back at the opening and yelled happily. Issac's car was also right in front of theirs and he wished everyone was fine.

"Ah! Omg!" Malia exclaimed. "I still say, a car through the portal is a bad idea. Very bad idea." And Stiles laughed.

Kira took the walkie talkie from Derek. "Scott? Is everyone alright?"

"Yep. We all are. Just Liam is looking a little pale. I'm sure that has to do with the portal traveling." And Kira visibly relaxed at her boyfriend's word but looked at Stiles.

"Hey! I'm a warlock in training. We should be glad the portal didn't open 6 feet from ground."

"I'm not complaining Stiles." Kira interrupted. "You did an awesome job." She patted him on his shoulder and smiled which he returned.

Issac pulled over the car just afterwards making Stiles stop too. And then he saw the reason. They got out one by one.

"You're all seeing what I'm seeing, aren't you?" Liam asked staring in amazement at the sight. The city was not that big. Still it was. Tall towers and buildings rose high up above. The city was surrounded by massive walls outside of which was a demolished looking place. It must have been a city once but most of the buildings was in pieces.

"How the hell does no one know about this?" Malia asked.

"People aren't allowed here Malia. No one crosses that border." Scott replied still in amazement.

"Who shot the Crank?" Kira asked curiously as she observed the broken window.

The three boys looked at Lydia, who stood smugly by them.

"Really? Amazing job Lyds." Stiles bumped her shoulder with his. She returned a smile.

"What do you think happened to this place?" Issac asked his focus going back to the disastrous town.

"Flare happened". Stiles mumbled.

"And what do we expect to find there?" Asked Kira.

"More Cranks" uttered Derek.

They did get a few more Crank attacks. But in small numbers, which they took care of rather easily.

Around noon time they reached the wrecked town. And from that close they learned how massive those walls were.

They parked their cars at the very margin of the town just for safety and got out.

"Just grab the weapons." Derek ordered. "Lydia, the antidotes, sedatives, first aid kit. Kira, some food and water. Just leave the clothes and all here. Don't forget the walkies."

"Lydia, the USB drive." Stiles reminded her and she added that to the smaller bag. "And anything else you guys think will be necessary. We can't take a lot and I don't think the things left here would remain here. Come on! We need to move fast." He tucked the gun and bullets into the belt Chris had offered him.

They found some Cranks at the perimeter of the town. Stiles stuck with using the gun since he didn't wanted to waste his energy.

He saw the guy. His face was rotting away and black slimy thing ran from his nose and mouth. Before he can pull the trigger, someone else had shot him. The group looked panic at the person who held the gun.

There were two of them but both looked normal. Well normal for a person living here, with tattered clothes. But they didn't look sick. They just gave them one brief glance before turning to walk away.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles asked.

"They were human. They didn't smell sick. How is that possible?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"So you are saying there are non infected humans here?" Liam felt like he was going out of his mind.

"Stiles?" Malia called for him and when he turned to look at her she was not there. She had walked further away into the city and now was starting at something.

They rushed over to her and saw what it was. People. Normal people milling away on the streets. They could hear them talk and shout. As they went ahead the more crowded it became.

They were people. Trying to live a normal life in this place. They couldn't understand how they could possibly survive. There were some infected among them, who were not fully Gone, probably just at the starting stage.

Derek found an old building which was empty and they got inside.

"This makes no sense." Issac exclaimed frustrated.

"Why are they keeping normal people here?" asked Kira.

"Why haven't they known that the world is still out there?" Lydia added.

"How are they surviving?" Liam said next.

"What are we doing next?" was what Derek asked.

Stiles was confused. Just like everyone else. And he too didn't have answers. So he was grateful at Derek.

"I don't know answers to any of your questions. Remember that I am just as clueless as you are. I'm sorry." He said softly. "Let's go with the plan. We are finding someone. Someone who can answer our questions. And for that we need to get in that city."

"Do you think asking someone here is a bad idea?" Liam asked as the 8 of them were now back in the streets.

"I've seen some protests out there. They hate WCKD as much as we do. They are not gonna sit around if they know we have some way to get inside." Scott shook his head.

They found a secluded area away from the people.

"So we get in there." Issac recited the plan. "Stiles, Lydia and Scott find this someone and we others find a place as a hideout."

"Won't they find us suspicious?" Lydia asked.

"There are people in there, so have I heard from some people in here. Try to blend in. Stiles will take care of Scott and Lydia. They get in, they get out. We get the information and... we act on it." Derek stated and they gave each other a assuring nod.

"I'm trying to open a portal somewhere away from people's sight. Let's just believe it works." Stiles said and went back on focusing. 

Traveling a larger distance through portal was really tiring and if his energy ran out, it could even kill him or so have Deanton warned. So he tried on opening one closer but still away from the walls with a decent amount of distance.

The streets were not at all crowded. Some patrolling cars looking vehicles moved around now and then. Stiles had made them invisible for the time being.

"There are people in all those buildings. Many." Scott stated.

They went deep into the centre of the city, with the crowd increasing. The whole place was on another level. The total opposite of what they saw outside those walls. People walked past them busy in their own world. They had turned back visible since it was easy to blend in now.

Some helicopters flew above them from time to time. As he gazed at them that's when he noticed the building towering high up above the other ones, whick held the word 'WCKD'.

"So where are you finding this someone?" he heard Malia ask.

"There." He answered and the rest followed his gaze up at the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you may find some of this confusing and I can't promise you will understand it later.
> 
> Because even I have no clue.
> 
> Things have to make some sense and it sometimes makes sense when some little parts remain confusing.
> 
> Please understand I have both read the book and watched the movie. Things are different and even I don't know which one makes more sense.
> 
> So..... There.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


	7. 7

They moved past the armed WCKD soldiers unnoticed.

"They can't hear us too, right?" Lydia asked.

"Of course not." Stiles frowned, feeling betrayed.

"Okay, whom do we find now?" asked Scott.

"How about him?" Lydia pointed at a man wearing a lab uniform.

"Let's follow him for now." Stiles muttered leading the way.

The guy got up in an elevator, which they hurried to get into. Thankfully no one else got in with them.

They followed him up to a lab where he submitted some kind of reports to a woman. The man addressed her as a doctor and Stiles hoped this was worth it.

"Hey Lydia! Do you see any camera?" Stiles asked as the man left the room.

"Yep!" She answered looking up at the ceiling.

"Just to make the job harder." He sighed.

"What are we gonna do? Knock her out?" Scott asked.

"No! We can't waste time waiting for her to wake up." He gave a disapproving look. "You just shut her mouth and drag her into the portal. Got it?" and Scott answered with a nod. "Lydia?" He turned to see her looking over the woman's shoulder at the files.

"I'm good with it. But I'm taking that. Just..." She pointed at the folder and shrugged.

"Okay. Fine."

They were at one of the empty streets they had earlier came across, now visible again.

The woman struggled in Scott's arm as Lydia pulled out the walkie. Stiles pulled his handgun out frustrated, and pointed it at her.

"Shut up!" He hissed. "I won't even need a second to put this bullet in your head." He tried to sound as threatening as he could.

She stopped struggling and Scott released his hold over her mouth.

"Subject A2!" She whispered bewildered and surprised.

"What?" He frowned.

"Thomas". She whispered again.

Before he could say anything Lydia was dragging them away. Scott took hold of the woman and pulled at her as Stiles followed closer to her with the gun point pressed to her back.

"They were now in some abandoned warehouse, which should say was hard to find. They had tied her onto a chair. She looked totally confused at the people and even more confused at Stiles.

Derek took a gun in his hand and crouched next to her. "Okay! Listen. You are gonna tell us everything about what's happening here. And I mean everything." He ordered.

"What do you mean? What do you wanna know?"

"What is WCKD trying to do?" Lydia started, looking through the files.

"How could you not know that?" She looked utterly clueless. "We are looking for a cure".

"A cure for what?" asked Scott.

"The Flare of course. We have to find a cure to save what's remaining of the human society. You know all of this Thomas." She looked back again at Stiles.

"Okay! Why does she keep calling Stiles 'Thomas'?" Liam asked confused.

"You answer the question we ask and you can go. Talk nothing else. Do you understand me?" Derek warned. She nodded hesitantly.

"Did they kidnap kids from all over the world, for them to do this test for finding cure?" Issac asked.

"That was not kidnapping. The future lays in there hands. We had to do it to save what we could".

"By sacrificing a whole generation?" Lydia spat.

"Did they or did they not take kids to run experiments?"

"They did." The woman answered.

"Where are they?" Stiles asked.

"They are in the WCKD tower."

"How many are there?" Derek shot the next question.

"28 at the moment."

"What do you mean at the moment? Are they bringing in more?" Stiles asked angrily.

"No. There was more than a 100 of them. But the Right Arm with some of the escaped ones, took the rest of them."

"What do you mean took them?" Liam asked.

"Rescued, according to them."

"Who's Right Arm?" asked Derek.

"They work to take down WCKD. They were rumours the escaped few had joined hands with them. We had brought back a lot of them, but they took them right afterwards."

Nothing really made sense to anyone.

"Where's Thomas?" Stiles asked.

She looked at him eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Just answer the question." Derek hissed.

"Janson had found that Thomas was back here, to save his friend".

"So Thomas was one of the few that escaped WCKD and helped Right Arm?" Scott asked.

"Yes!"

They made her tell them everything from the beginning. The training period, the maze, till the attack of the Right Arm.

They sat in silence for a minute digesting the information they had received.

The sun was already setting. "What do we do with her?" Liam asked Derek.

"We need her." Lydia stated. Stiles held up the potion he had once made with the help of Deanton.

"How long is she gonna be passed out for?" Derek asked.

"Just an hour." Stiles shrugged.  
Derek sighed and took the small bottle from him and went to the corner they kept her.

After sometime Derek returned and settled on one of the chairs. Silence filled the atmosphere again.

"So.. what next?" Liam asked hopefully.

"We know Stiles's brother is somewhere out there. They found them outside the city but if he is here to find his friend he must have for inside the city somehow". Lydia pointed out.

"So that means he is going to rescue his friend. He is going to break into the WCKD tower." Scott added frowning.

"But when?" asked Malia.

"We don't know." Stiles answered. "According to her, he was here yesterday. I don't think he is gonna wait for more time."

"But we can't be sure about that." Kira reasoned.

"I know. We can't be sure of anything at this point." Stiles admitted. "But I've gotta try. If something happens tonight and I lost the only chance to see my brother, I would regret that for the rest of my life."

"So what do you say we do?"

"Some of us can get into the tower. Keep an eye on things and then there's something we really need to do. The rest can patrol the city. See if something is happening. Try to find his friend, this Ava Paige or others. We can try!" He suggested weakly.

"So you are gonna turn us invisible?" Malia asked.

"Not all of us." He shook his head and pulled his shirt down by the collar, revealing the fading tattoos. The once black, silver and gold runes where now pale red like burn marks. "I'll need time to restore that. I need enough in me for further use."

"So how do you think we can get into the tower without magic?" asked Kira.

He had punched Gally in the face and pinned him down. He raised his fist again but Newt stopped him. "STOP".

"He killed Chuck." He stated, the pain he has been suppressing rising back.

"Yeah. I know. I remember. I was there too, alright?" Newt said. "I also remember that he was stung and half  
out of his mind." Newt squeezed his hands. "Just calm down, alright?"

He cooled down for the second but knocked Newt's hand aside and got up. Gally followed inspecting his jaw. "Kind of had that coming. Anybody else? Fry? Newt?" He asked.

"You know this guy?" Jorge asked.

Frypan hesitated for a second before saying. "He was an old friend."

Gally opened the steel door and they stepped onto something like totally another world. Men and women dressed in casual and formal dresses hurrying to wherever they need to be. None of them gave a second glance at the 3 teenagers. Gally led them through the city.

"This is a long way from the Glade." Newt stated.

"Yeah, we better get off the streets. I know it's hard but act like you've seen it before." Gally instructed and walked away expecting them to follow. They avoided the patrolling police cars and got to the walls.

Gally led them to some kind of opening on the storey, pulling out a telescope from the corner.

"There it is. If WCKD's got Minho, that's where they are keeping him." He fixed the telescope. "Lawrence has been trying to find a way in for years. Place is crawling with soldiers. They got surveillance everywhere, scanner on every floor."

"Sounds like a bloody fortress." Newt exclaimed.

"Yeah, thought you said you had a way in?" asked Thomas.

"I might". Gally uttered.

"You might? What the hell you mean you might?"

Gally stepped away from the telescope. "Take a look."

Thomas stepped in to see. He was taken back to see Teresa again.

"I said I had a way in." Gally spoke, Thomas turning to look at him. "But I didn't say you were gonna like it."

"No. There's gotta be another way." Thomas shook his head.

"Like what? You've seen the building. She's our only way in". Gally insisted.

"You really think she's gonna help us?"

"I don't plan on asking for her permission."

"Am I missing something here?" Interrupted Brenda. "This is the same girl who betrayed us correct? Same dick?"

"I like her." Gally stated pointing at the girl.

"What's going on?" Brenda asked concerned at Thomas.

"What are you afraid your little girlfriend is gonna get hurt?" Newt asked glaring at him. "Hmm? Because this had obviously never been just about rescuing Minho, has it?"

Thomas turned confused. He had liked her, that's true. But not anymore. Newt should know that. He did felt hurt even at the thought of her. He hadn't wanted to do anything with her because she had betrayed him. He had saved her and she betrayed him. He had felt like it was his fault they were ever attacked when with Right Arm.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Teresa." Newt spoke firmly. "She is the only reason that Minho is missing in the first place. Now we finally have an opportunity to get him back and what? you don't want to because of her? Because deep down inside you still care about her, don't you? Just admit it."

"Newt, I..." He started to reason with him.

"DON'T LIE TO ME". He shouted. "DON'T. LIE. TO ME". Almost immediately his gaze turned confused. "Sorry". He mumbled to Thomas. He looked away in panic. "I'm sorry". He mumbled again and walked out of the room.

He followed Newt out. Newt looked up at from where he was sitting. "I'm sorry about that. Back there... I guess I can't hide this anymore." He pulled up the sleeve of his jacket revealing the black veins arising on his forearm. 

Thomas crouched down next to him. After he was sure he could talk again he asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't think it would make any difference." Newt answered. "All I know is that WCKD must have put me in the maze for a reason. Maybe it was literally just so they could tell the difference between Immunes like you and people like me."

"You know we can still fix this Newt". He said hopefully. "Okay? We can".

"Don't worry about me." Newt shook his head. "This is about Minho. Now he needs us. So if there is even a slightest chance that we can save him, we can get him out of there? We have to take that. No matter what the cost."

He could never convince himself that this was not about Newt. After he had lost Chuck he had wanted to save all his friends, but then Minho was taken. He had promised himself he would get Minho back. But he could not in ever loose Newt. He would fix this. If there was anything he could do he would do it. He won't give up Newt.

Instead of arguing he just nodded and assured him. "Okay. I hear you".

**Author's Note:**

> Do NOT copy to another site.


End file.
